A Fragile Beginning
by Nell McKeon
Summary: Amnesty Days - Written for the challenge prompt - Fragile. Beautiful Yellowstone National Park is the country's first national park. Will Heyes and Kid be involved at the fragile beginning?


**A Fragile Beginning**

Two silent men sat amid saddlebags, saddles, rifles and assorted personal belongs, starring out at the still snowy landscape of early spring as the near empty railroad car swayed rhythmically along the tracks towards Livingston, Montana. Each man lost in thought. It was unusual for the men to be this far north this early in the year. The last three years had seen them adopt a migratory route of drifting south for the winter months before heading back north once the weather turned warmer. The routine was becoming rote as hope and optimism retreated in the face of reality.

"What's it say again?"

An exaggerated sigh preceded an even more exaggerated tone of patience from Hannibal Heyes as he slowly recited from memory, "Job and possible future. Important meeting Livingston Montana, March 3 at Livingston Grande Hotel. Meet you there, noon. Lom. It hasn't changed in the last three weeks no matter how many times we've read it."

"Possible future? You don't think…?"

"No, the governor probably has, once again, a job that no one else wants or will do and if we do it, he'll look favorably on you know what. Problem is they only ever look and then do nothing for three years now."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Job is gonna be dangerous, or dirty, or hard on the back, or all three, and on top of that we'll be lucky if can collect our pay. But hey, our luck's gotta change sometime." Both men shared a forced smile before each returned to watching the world pass by through the grimy railroad window.

* * *

Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry strode across the lobby of The Livingston Grande Hotel to the reception area, simultaneously assessing their surroundings while juggling all their worldly possessions in their arms.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones, I'm glad to see you made it just in time," boomed a familiar voice.

Dropping their belongings on the floor beside the large new desk, both ex-outlaws turned to their friend, Lom Tevors, who was coming towards them from a doorway of an adjacent room.

"Howdy Lom, are we checking in?" inquired Kid with a raised eyebrow and a genuine smile. The middle-aged desk clerk and Heyes, each with a hand on the guest register, eyed the tall, dark-haired sheriff for his answer.

"Yes, yes, go ahead and register and then we'll go in. Everyone is waiting for you. The clerk can arrange for your things to be brought up to your room," Lom replied with a hint of amused anticipation and no further information.

Registration complete, the partners were quickly ushered into a private dining room still largely clueless as to the purpose and participants of the meeting. Curry's nostrils flared as he caught the flavorful aromas of a considerable lunch and a well-stocked bar spread out on the expansive sideboard along the back wall of the room. A distinguished group of men who had been sipping drinks around the center dining table stood to greet the new guests.

"We will be right outside if you need us, Governor", stated two security types as they reluctantly exited the dining room and closed the door behind them. Heyes and Curry stood stock still as they surveyed the room, eyes widening with recognition and some apprehension as their gaze passed over one or two familiar faces.

Lom performed the introduction of the room's occupants. He gestured to the imposing tall gray-haired gentlemen with the impressive bushy gray mustache, "You know, of course, Governor Warren." Warren subjected them to a penetrating stare as he moved to shake each partner's hand with an air of annoyance. "Next to Governor Warren is Philetus Norris, the superintendent of Yellowstone National Park." A wiry built man with long graying hair and mustache gave a slow searching once over to the two ex-outlaws, nodded as if something positive was confirmed, smiled and stuck his hand out in greeting. Lom continued, "George Grinnell" as a man perhaps a half a dozen years older than Heyes with short cropped dark hair and large mustache gave a small bow from the far side of the dark wood table. The next to be introduced didn't wait for Lom and bounded around the table with an exuberant shout, "Don't worry Sherriff, No introduction needed since it hasn't been that long since Joshua and Thaddeus worked for me getting my Elkhorn Ranch going in Dakota. A fine job! I was sorry to see them leave. Only it's not really Joshua and Thaddeus, is it?" Theodore Roosevelt pumped first the blond's then the dark-haired partner's hand enthusiastically. Curry and Heyes only had a moment to share a rapid cautious glance that conveyed a great deal of hidden nervousness before the last older but still vigorous looking man was introduced as Harry Yount.

"Come everyone, help yourself to some fine food and drink, then sit down and we can discuss our proposition with Mr. Curry and Mr. Heyes," Norris encouraged as he observed the ex-outlaws reaction.

Kid Curry's right hand shot to rest on the butt of his ever-present Colt without conscious thought as Kid backed up a step, moving nearer the closed door, his left hand snagged the back of Heyes' coat, tugging slightly. Heyes eyes narrowed and slid sideways to focus on Lom Tevors still smiling face. The congenial atmosphere suddenly became tense and uncertain.

"You know who we are," Heyes stated neutrally as he didn't see any way he could deny their identities at this point.

TR replied thoughtfully, "We all do now, I didn't back in the Bandlands or when I thought of you two as perfect candidates for who we need at Yellowstone. I'll admit though I wasn't as surprised as I might have been when I found out exactly who you both were, your characters and the skills that you let show fit in with who you really are."

Lom interrupted, "Boys, relax, eat, and listen to the offer of real jobs. You're free to accept or reject the offer. Governor Warren and these gentlemen guarantee you will be able to walk out of this room, your situation unchanged if you turn the opportunity down. And if you accept, the terms might change your future for the better."

Conversation during the meal was dominated by Theodore Roosevelt's stories of Heyes and Curry as Smith and Jones. He told of adventures with Jones as his wildlife guide and fellow hunter, poker games with Smith, and general ranch life. Appetites and thirsts were satiated as the topic turned to changes the landscape, wildlife, and western residents were recently undergoing with passionate views on the desired directions, which were shared among all the diners.

Hannibal Heyes decided it was time to come to the point of the meeting, spurred on by a swift kick from under the table and a meaningful look by a worried partner. "Well, thank you for the meal, but you summoned us to Livingston for a reason, and it doesn't appear to be to arrest us. Why are we here?"

Norris, Grinnell, Yount, and Roosevelt collectively nodded as Warren scowled and Trevors sat back to contently watch.

Norris opened with "Before we detail our proposal, tell me gentlemen, how familiar are you with the Yellowstone area?"

"Pretty familiar, after all Devil's Hole is not far from the eastern edge of the park lands?" answered Heyes making the statement sound like a question in an effort to elicit further information.

Harry Yount was opening a large map onto the cleared table as Norris continued, "Can you show me on the map and tell me about the land that you know?"

Kid rose slowly to his feet and perused the map, aligning the paper map with the map in his memory. "I know the area around Yellowstone Lake the best," He laid his finger on the big blue area towards the lower right hand corner of the map then circled sections to the north and west of the lake. "In here, a man's gotta be careful, know what to look for, what with all the sulfur springs, mud pots, hot springs and what do you call them water spouts, Heyes?"

"Geysers", Heyes supplied.

Curry nodded. "Yep, geyesers, there's a couple of impressive ones here and here." His finger tapped the map then slid north along the Montana border. "This is another good area to lose a posse." Heyes rolled his eyes as his partner continued, oblivious to Warren's deepening scowl of displeasure and Lom's smirk. "Lots of obsidian. The volcanic glass makes it very hard to track over and the stuff is sharp as hell. You gotta be careful with the horses. A posse usually decides we ain't worth risking their lives or their horses to follow. And up by the Lamar River are the stone trees." Kid once again looked towards Heyes.

"Petrified, Kid, it's a petrified forest."

"Yeah, the Petrified Forest and if one is willin' to prospect there is really pretty amethysts to be found.

Grinnell interrupted, "How do you feel about killing?"

Heyes and Curry stiffened noticeably. Heyes spoke firmly while meeting the eyes of each man around the table, "My partner and I don't hold with killing. We are known for never killing anyone in all our jobs."

"That's good to know, but I didn't mean…"

Norris spoke up, "George, before we get into game management, perhaps I should explain. Mr. Heyes, Mr. Curry, we are here to offer you both employment in the Yellowstone National Park. There are two positions I need to fill and TR suggested Thaddeus Jones and Joshua Smith. I investigated those names which eventually led me to Lom Trevors and Governor Warren. I've found out that you're both intelligent, resourceful men and are quite capable of getting things done in challenging circumstances. Qualities that we are looking for. Heyes, you have a reputation for thorough and effective planning as well a silver tongue. TR tells us that Kid Curry, besides his reputation as the Fastest Gun in the West knows when not to shoot and has a quiet authority about him. He also said, Mr. Curry that you may not have been educated in the natural sciences but you're a keen observer and a natural naturalist. Harry is the chief gamekeeper for Yellowstone, has been since the park's inception with two gamekeepers under him. He's getting older now and wants to move closer to his daughter, so we need to find a suitable replacement. I'll let him explain."

Harry directed his comments to Curry, "The job is called Chief Gamekeeper but we're changing it to Chief Park Ranger, and Phil just convinced Congress to up the manpower to ten rangers plus the Chief. Generally, the job is gamekeeper, fire warden, park law enforcement, and guide. You'd be responsible for the protection and management of game, protection and management of all the people in the park, enforcing park rules and regulations to preserve the park as intended, as well guiding the occasional scientific survey team and supervising the park rangers."

"You would be tasked to stop the wanton slaughter of animals, conduct population surveys and manage the populations accordingly. We want unauthorized users stopped, the railroads are felling trees and cutting ties, and ranches are grazing herds irresponsibly! You will submit reports to Phil, the superintendent, who will present them to Congress, among other places," George Grinnell interjected with a fierce intensity at Kid, who was now paying strict attention.

"The job I'm thinking for you, Mr. Heyes, is more administrative." Norris turned to face the inscrutable dark-haired ex outlaw.

"You can call me just Heyes."

"Alright, Heyes, I need a someone to help me with planning as well as a good public relations, fund raising man. Someone who can loosen the big donor's wallets and win local communities' support for Yellowstone's conservation efforts. We need to plan for increased tourism, things like accommodations, itineraries, how to get people safely into and around the park. TR tells me you're quite the storyteller and you can be very persuasive without seeming manipulative. I'm intrigued how, as thieves you've managed to keep a significant feeling of public goodwill and also have managed to enlist support to help or at least not hinder your current quest. Yellowstone National Park is at its fragile beginning. It is important to show the public and the world that this idea can work so that there can be other national parks. It is important to us here, and those like us, and to future Americans that we have strong, capable men at the helm who are up to the challenge. In spite of you being an unorthodox pick we think you two will be an asset to Yellowstone."

Heyes rubbed his chin and remarked nonchalantly, "All this is very interesting but I can't see it working out with us still being wanted."

Warren spoke for the first time. "The deal is you sign a three-year contract for $1,000 a year plus housing and we'll throw in a food allowance at Mommoth Hot Springs then I'll sign your amnesty papers. Think of it this way - three years of government service, food, and housing or possibly twenty years of government service with not so nice bed and board. Your choice. You may even want to stay on after your three years are up at Yellowstone, won't have a choice at the other place."

The others in the room shifted uncomfortably at the way the governor worded the proposal even if was largely true.

Heyes and Kid spent a long moment is silent communion. Heyes leaned his elbows on the table. "Tell us more."

Lom watched each partner closely and it was only because he knew the partners well that the he was sure the Yellowstone group had their men. He only had to sit back, sip the fine whiskey and listen to the ensuing conversation.

* * *

Kid turned his eyes from the star-studded sky, deeply inhaled the brisk air, and nodded. He knew his decision, all that was left was to see if Heyes reached the same conclusion, knowing it was both or neither of them. For good or ill, they were in this journey together.

Heyes turned from the window, having seen his best friend and partner return from his night walk. He smiled fondly, thinking Kid worked things out in his mind in two ways, cleaning his gun or doing something outside. Listening carefully, evaluating the men and their proposal, Heyes believe that Norris did do thorough research, and planned expertly for his audience. He could work for a man like that.

Tap, Tap, "Heyes it's me."

"Come on in, it's open. What? We're safe for the moment, we can walk around like a pair of Texas Rangers or it is going to be a Chief Park Ranger?"

"I'll be honest, I'm tempted, more than tempted, the amnesty alone is worth it but all these years I've been wondering what I can do as an honest man, what I'd want to do. This job is going to be, at times, dangerous, dirty, and hard on the back and I'll never get rich doing it. But it is something I think I can do, something I think I'd like to do. What's more is that I think squeezin' money out of the rich folks legally, persuadin' people to cooperate with us and plannin' for a future is using your talents for a worthwhile reason. What do you think?" Curry threw his hat on the dresser, his coat on the chair and sat on his bed across from Heyes, his blue eyes full of earnestness and for the first time in a long time real hope.

Heyes ran his long fingers through his disheveled dark hair and his face broke into a dimpled grin. "Kid, I never knew there was such a job as park gamekeeper or ranger, but if ever there was a job tailor made for you, this is it. Me, I'll wait and see, I like a good challenge and I've got some ideas on how to win over the locals, make them think there's something in it for them. We're only obligated for three years and in the fourth they'll see we've been the best people they could hire and raise the salary. I think we should sign the contract tomorrow and get our amnesty papers. Maybe the national park and our amnesty is a fragile beginning but we're going to make a strong future."

The two partners sat on opposite beds, grinning at each other as a new reality opened up. They wouldn't be watching the world pass them by from grimy railroad car windows or running from it on the back of horse. They had their freedom, they had jobs, and they had a meaningful future.

* * *

 **Notes:** I am claiming artistic license with the dates and timelines. I figured if ASJ, in canon, had continuity issues, I'm allowed a little leeway as well. This story is set in early 1885, in my mind the boys started their quest for amnesty about 1881 – 1882. The historical individuals named in the story were all involved with Yellowstone, just not all in 1885 at the same time.

The governors of Wyoming did, in fact, change frequently in the 1880s and several of the names are familiar from the series - John Hoyt (1878-1882), William Hale (1882-1885), Elliot Morgan (1885), Francis Warren (2/1885-11/1886), George Baxter (1886), Elliot Morgan (again 1886-1887), Thomas Moonlight (1887-1889), and Francis Warren (again 1889-1890). As an aside, Wyoming had a woman governor, Nellie Ross, as far back as 1925-1927.

On March 1, 1872, President Ulysses S. Grant signed _The Act of Dedication_ law that created Yellowstone National Park. The park's first headquarters were built at Mammoth Hot Springs, WY. Later headquarters were located a short distance away, when the Army became responsible for park administration in 1891, to Fort Yellowstone, originally called Camp Sheridan. Yellowstone is the first national park in the US and is thought to be the first national park designated as such in the world. It is located in Wyoming, Montana, and Idaho.

Phileteus W. Norris was the second Superintendent of Yellowstone National Park. He earned a reputation as a visionary, and a good man for the position even with an extremely limited budget and resources. Norris constructed roads, built a park headquarters at Mammoth Hot Springs, hired the first "gamekeeper(s),", which became the genesis of park rangers, and campaigned against irresponsible hunters and vandals. Much of the primitive road system he laid out remains as the Grand Loop Road. Through constant exploration, Norris also added immensely to geographical knowledge of the park. He worked to promote the park, tourism, and advocated for its needs. The early Yellowstone Park superintendents were:

YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK, WYOMING-MONTANA-IDAHO  
(Established 3/01/1872)

Nathaniel P. Langford, Supt.

5/10/1872 - 4/17/l877

Philetus W. Norris, Supt.

4/18/1977- 3/31/l882

Patrick H. Conger, Supt.

4/01/1882 - 9/08/1884

Robert E. Carpenter, Supt.

9/09/1884 - 6/30/1885

David W. Wear, Supt.

7/01/1885 - 8/19/1886

In 1880, Harry Yount was appointed as a gamekeeper at a salary of $1,000 per year to control poaching and vandalism in the park. Yount had previously spent decades exploring the mountain country of present-day Wyoming, including the Grand Tetons, after joining F V. Hayden's Geological Survey in 1873. Yount is the first national park ranger, and Yount's Peak, at the head of the Yellowstone River, was named in his honor.

George Bird Grinnell was an anthropologist, historian, writer and naturalist. He was prominent in movements to preserve wildlife and conservation in the American West, including Yellowstone. Grinnell helped spread awareness of the conservation of buffalo. In 1887, Grinnell was a founding member, with Theodore Roosevelt, of the Boone and Crockett Club, dedicated to the restoration of America's wildlands. Other founding members included General William Tecumseh Sherman and Gifford Pinchot. Grinnell also organized the first Audubon Society and was an organizer of the New York Zoological Society. Grinnell was editor of _Forest and Stream_ (later _Field and Stream_ ) magazine from 1876 to 1911.

The Boone and Crockett Club and its members were responsible for/had significant impact in the elimination of commercial market hunting, creation of the National Park and National Forest Services, National Wildlife Refuge system, wildlife reserves, and funding for conservation, all under what is known today as the North American Model of Wildlife Conservation

After George Washington, Theodore Roosevelt is the American President I admire most. There are several excellent biographies and books dealing with various aspects of TR's life. One of which I just finished that focused on the conservation and naturalist interests of TR, which in part, provided the plot bunny for the story. TR started his own natural history museum in his home as a child aged 7. He entered Harvard University intending to pursue Natural History as a career before switching to law. He was a world-wide respected amateur ornithologist. The Elkhorn Ranch was established by Theodore Roosevelt on the banks of the Little Missouri River 35 miles north of Medora, North Dakota in the summer of 1884. The Elkhorn Ranch was Theodore Roosevelt's "main ranch", and his preferred ranch house because it was larger and more private than his Maltese Cross Ranch, established in 1883. TR didn't actually tour Yellowstone until 1890. His Yellowstone visit was a fact-finding mission on behalf of the Boone and Crockett Club to probe into why Wyoming poachers, Montana lumberman, railway-tie cutters, and an "army of destruction" were being permitted to ignore the rules and regulations outlined in the 1872 law that deemed Yellowstone National Park a public park for the benefit and enjoyment of all the people as TR set about changing national attitudes towards wildlife and habitat conservation.

National Conservation actions (1901-1909) by President Theodore Roosevelt:

Creation of the U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service

Antiquities Act of 1906

National Forests created or enlarged = 150 (examples Olympic, WA, Tahoe, CA, Sequoia, CA, Zuni, AZ)

Federal Bird Reservations = 51 (i.e. Pelican Island, FL, Yukon Delta, Alaska, Huron Islands, MI)

National Game Preserves = 4 ( i.e. Wichita Forest, OK, Grand Canyon, AZ, Nat Bison Range, MT)

National Parks = 6 (i.e. Crater Lake, OR, Mesa Verde, CO, Dry Tortugas, FL, Wind Cave, SD)

National Monuments = 18 (i.e. Muir Woods, CA, Devils Tower, WY, National Bridges, UT)

References

Brinkley, D. (2009) The Wilderness Warrior: Theodore Roosevelt and the Crusade for America. Harper Collins, New York, NY.

National Park Service (n.d.) Birth of a National Park: Yellowstone, Retrieved from .

Wikipedia various articles


End file.
